To Sirius, With Love
by gobalbucs
Summary: With only a few days until the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts, Remus writes Sirius a letter. Drabble, R/S.


**A/N: Hey, hey, everybody.**

**So, for anyone who may still remember me, I'm finally back with a new story. I don't think I will be returning permanently, just every now and then when the plot bunnies are feeling a little generous with their fluff ;)**

**Anyway, this little drabble is based on Lulu's song, _To Sir, With Love_. See how closely _Sir_ resembles Sirius? ;P Heheheh. **

**Well, since this is the first time in almost two years that I've written anything that wasn't for school, I'm not expecting this little piece to be any good, but I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

To Sirius, With Love

To Sirius,

I know it might seem a bit daft of me to write you a letter when you're just sitting across from me, but seeing as I won't actually be sending this to you until after graduation in a few days, I doubt it will matter much then where I was at the time. I just need to get all of my thoughts down on paper so to make sure that I'm not forgetting anything important, and if I tried to speak to you face to face, I'd only stutter. Besides, I am of the strong opinion that you wouldn't take me seriously if I tried.

Now let's see, where to begin?

Perhaps I should start with how our school days will finally be coming to an end soon. There's a lot more nostalgia associated with that statement than you may be inclined to believe, and I'm sure you'll think that I've lost my mind. Or maybe not, maybe this was your grand plan all along. You see, as it turns out, I'm finding myself reminiscing on just about every schoolboy adventure we've ever gone on—all those times of mischief and detentions, Quidditch games and Hogsmeade visits, even my monthly transformations with you three as animagi. I'm suddenly missing them all, and I dread knowing that those times will never be real again. However, I know that no matter how much time passes, those days of mischief making and adventure will forever live on inside of me—in my mind and most especially, in my heart.

Now, before you start rambling on about how much of a girl I am, first take a moment to consider these questions: Just how exactly, do you thank someone who's altered the course of your entire life? How do you thank someone for showing you what life really means and how to live it? How do you thank someone for showing you what it means to love?

Well, it's not easy, but I will do my best to try.

You see, it is simply this: if you wanted the sky, I would write across it in letters that would soar a thousand feet high, _To Sirius, With Love_.

Not what you expected, was it? Well, I can't say that I'm sorry, because I'm not.

…

I never thought that this day would actually happen, you know? I never truly considered the knowledge that eventually, the day will come where we will have to put everything away and leave here for the last time. It just doesn't seem real.

I never wanted this day to be real because I know that as I leave this place, I'll also be leaving you, my best friend—a friend who taught me right from wrong and weak from strong. That's a lot to learn, as you should very well know. In light of this, please tell me, what can I give you in return?

If I could give it to you, I would. I would go through Hell and high waters to give you what you wanted most. Even if you wanted the stars or the great beyond, I would try to make a start.

But to be completely honest, I would rather you let me give you my heart.

With love,

Remus.

* * *

**A/N****: So, how was it? Not too bad, I hope. ****I am well aware that this may have been choppy, all over the place, or perhaps the ending was rushed or rather sudden, and I apologize for that, but I do have an excuse. See above, please XP**

**I'm not planning on posting anything else until the mood strikes me again. That might not happen for a while though, after all, it took almost two years this time so...**

**However, I am thinking about writing a one-shot about Sirius ending up sick as a dog (ahaha) and Remus taking care of him. Let me know if you guys are interested and maybe we could have a vote on the time period- MWPP era, Post-Hogwarts era, or OoTP era?**

**Review please :)**


End file.
